Trêve d'un soir
by Syhdaal
Summary: Aya se retrouve séparé de ses équipiers lors d'une mission et croise Brad Crawford sur sa route. Ils vont devoir coopérer pour s'en sortir et protéger leurs équipes respectives.


Titre : Trêve d'un soir

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Euh…

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Brad x Aya et peut-être quelques autres selon mon humeur nyark !

Disclaimer : Nan, y a pas, ils sont toujours pas à moi… Pour Noël, y aurait moyen ?

Happy Birthday Val-chan !

Voilà, cette fic est pour toi, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

Désolée pour tout le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire…

* * *

**Trêve d'un soir**

** Chapitre 01**

Aya Fujimiya courait à perdre haleine dans des couloirs sombres. Il était en mission, accompagné de ses quatre autres coéquipiers. C'est lui qui était chargé d'abattre les gardes. Yohji s'occupait de la cible principale et Ken servait de renfort à Omi, qui piratait une salle informatique.

Il s'était retrouvé dans des allées obscures qu'il ne parvenait plus à distinguer les une des autres. Ralentissant l'allure, il soupira. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir. Il décida de remettre ce petit inconvénient à plus tard. Dès qu'il aurait trouvé une sortie quoi ! A force de poursuivre des gardes en tout sens, il en avait perdu ses points de repères. Il porta la main à son émetteur radio…

– Bombay ?

Des grésillements tout à fait antipathiques lui répondirent.

– Parfait, tout bonnement parfait, grinça le rouquin.

Il était coupé de l'extérieur, blessé, et complètement paumé dans ce qui ressemblait à des… Tunnels ou des catacombes. Bien sûr, il fallait ajouter à cela l'obscurité et le fait qu'il était seul. Il rangea son katana et décida d'avancer le long du couloir, dans l'espoir de retrouver une sortie. La brûlure qui irradiait sa jambe gauche lui posait de plus en plus de problèmes. Il s'arrêta un court moment, et effleura sa jambe. Apparemment il s'était arrangé pour s'arracher un bout de mollet.

– Aïe…

Sa botte… Etait fendue ! Il avait réussi à déchirer une botte de cuir ultra résistante.

– Et merde, manquait plus que ça !

Un liquide carmin et poisseux s'écoulait lentement sur le cuir noir.

– Pff…

Soupirant, X1 , Aya se releva et continua sa route dans les sous-sols labyrinthiques du site. Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'il ne trouverait pas de sortie, il trébucha sur quelque chose et s'étala sur le sol.X2

– Aïe !

– Hn !

Aya se releva rapidement et chercha la mini lampe de poche dont chaque Weiss était équipé. Il ne s'en était pas servi jusque là uniquement pour préserver les piles. Il alluma la lampe et dirigea le rayon à ses pieds.

– Ah !

Il y avait un corps sur le sol ! Il allait illuminer le visage de l'homme (car c'en était un) mais celui-ci se releva brusquement, lui bondissant dessus et le plaquant au mur. Aya hoqueta violement.

Une poigne de fer venait de se refermer sur sa gorge et dans sa surprise, il avait lâché et sa lampe, et son arme.

– … Qui… Etes…

– Oh, mais on se connaît très bien Abyssinian.

– Quoi ?!

Cette voix…

Une voix grave, posée… Froide… SA voix. La lampe de poche avait roulé au sol, éclaboussant de lumière les jambes de son adversaire.

– Craw… Crawford…

– Ravi de voir que tu te souviens de moi.

– Mais…

– Laisse moi t'épargner le dérangement des questions, je vais te répondre tout de suite. Il se trouve que nous sommes coincés dans des catacombes anciennes qui comptent des kilomètres de galeriesX3 . Les sorties les plus proches nous feront atterrir là où il y a des gardes armés.

– Et alors ? Aboya Aya.

– Je vais franchement te dire que si on ne s'arrange pas pour se tirer rapidement d'ici, non seulement nous mourrons mais nous entraînerons avec nous nos équipes respectives.

Aya cessa de se débattre.

– Quoi ?

– Nous ne pourrons pas les sauver à temps si nous ne faisons pas une trêve temporaire, le temps de quitter ce guêpier.

Brad Crawford lâcha brusquement le leader des Weiss, qui surpris, tomba au sol. Sans plus lui prêter la moindre attention, le voyant alla ramasser la lampe de poche et le katana de Aya. Il braqua le rayon jaune vif sur le visage du rouquin qui plissa les yeux.

– Arrête ça !

– Hm… C'est vrai, je suis en train d'abîmer ta vision nocturne. Tu es blessé ?

– T'occupes sale type !

– Oh, quelle joie. Je vais faire équipe avec un gamin râleur.

– QUOI ?! Depuis quand on fait équipe ?

Brad se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

– Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ça ou la mort.

– Plutôt crever.

– Ton souhait.

Brad sortit calmement son revolver et le pointa vers son cadet.

– Le cœur ou la tête X4 ?

– … ? X5

Aya ne dit rien, soutenant bravement le regard d'acier de l'américain.

– Ton souhait, cracha t-il haineusement, singeant les mots de son ennemi.

– Alors je ne te tue pas, parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

Brad baissa son arme et lui tourna le dos, s'avançant avec assurance dans les tunnels cimentés. Il ne regarda même pas derrière lui, avant de lancer par-dessus son épaule :

– Tu viens ?

… Comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant de trois ans.

Aya resta un moment indécis, écoutant l'échos des pas de son adversaire s'éloigner peu à peu de lui. Son esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si Crawford était là, ce n'était pas un hasard. L'homme était un Oracle, et par conséquent tous ses actes étaient mesurés avec assurance. D'autre part, s'il lui avait proposé une trêve momentanée c'est qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu. L'Oracle savait toujours où il mettait les pieds, et il avait un plan, c'était une chose sûre. Et s'il devait utiliser un de ses ennemis pour le mettre à exécution, il n'hésiterait pas.

Aya en conclut que l'Américain avait une idée derrière la tête, et que s'il voulait vivre et permettre (selon les dires de ce sale type) à son équipe de vivre plus longtemps, il faudrait qu'il s'associe avec lui. Il aviserait en cas de problème. Si Crawford avait besoin de lui pour sortir des souterrains et rejoindre un endroit sûr, alors il ne risquait rien. L'idée lui retournait pourtant le cœur d'être à la merci d'un de ses pires ennemis, et de devoir le suivre aveuglement. Même si ça lui répugnait au plus haut point, il devait reconnaître que l'autre homme était un très bon combattant mais avant tout un excellent stratège. Il savait quel chemin prendre pour parvenir à ses fins afin de servir ses propres intérêts et ceux de son équipe. Aya lui emboîta finalement le pas, gardant ses distances, puis il se rendit compte que l'autre homme avait toujours son katana.

– Crawford.

– Oui ?

– Mon katana.

– Oh… bien sûr.

Brad lui rendit son épée avant de reprendre :

– N'essaye pas de m'occire cela ne servirait qu'à te perdre dans ces couloirs.

– Tu connais la sortie ?

– Oui.

– Il y aura des gardes ?

– Oui, il faudra les tuer. Ces catacombes sont très anciennes. Elles ont été transformées en des souterrains qui relient plusieurs laboratoires et bases de recherches entre eux. La plupart ne sont plus utilisés mais les sorties sont tout de même surveillées en cas de problème.

– Pourquoi ne les ont-ils pas scellées dans ce cas ?

– Probablement pour pouvoir fuir en cas de problème, incendie, attaque surprise ou encore descente de l'armée.

– Je vois.

– Bien heureux pour toi. J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que nos deux équipes sont en pleine batailleX6 .

– Quoi ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, à part un bras cassé, il n'y aura rien de grave.

– Qui ? Aboya Aya plus qu'il ne le demanda.

– Tsukiyono Omi.

– Omi ?

Crawford put jurer qu'Aya était prêt à lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler… Même si dans un corps à corps, le rouquin n'aurait jamais eu le dessus sur luiX7 .

– Du calme Abyssinian. Ce sera juste accidentel. Il va tomber, mal se réceptionner et se casser le poignet gauche.

– Pourquoi tu…

– N'empêche pas ça ? Oh bien sûr, je pourrais contacter Schuldig, lui dire de rattraper le petit seulement…

– Seulement ?

– Seulement, si Omi ne tombe pas, Ken ne se baissera pas à temps pour voir s'il n'a rien et prendra une balle en pleine tête. Déconcentré, Nagi sera lui aussi fusillé. Farf, Schu et Yohji attaqueront alors les gardes armés et se feront également tuer. Ca te convient comme justification ou tu veux que j'approfondisse X8 ?

Aya resta complètement coi. L'américain avait dit ça d'un ton calme et naturel… Il parlait pourtant de ses propres équipiers sans qu'aucune émotion ne trahisse un quelconque attachement pour eux.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas un monstre. J'ai simplement décidé d'orienter le futur de façon à ce que tout le monde survive.

– Mais Omi…

– Ira très bien. Et si ça peut te rassurer, Schuldig se prendra une balle dans la cuisseX9 .

– Hmpf.

– Bien, sortons d'ici. Mais tiens-toi prêt à attaquer.

– D'accord.

Aya dégaina son katana et esquissa quelques mouvements, pendant que Crawford vérifiait le chargeur de son revolver.

– Parfait.

Ils approchaient d'une sortie, une simple porte de métal, même pas verrouillée. Apparemment, Crawford connaissait son affaire et n'avançait pas à l'aveuglette malgré l'obscurité à couper au couteau qui planait dans les galeries. Contrairement à lui-même… Aya ignorait encore ce que le charismatique leader des Schwarz avait en réserve en ce qui le concernait. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il souffrait déjà milles morts de devoir le suivre et lui f_aire confiance_ alors quant à savoir ce qui se passerait une fois dehors…

Un étrange sentiment habitait le rouquin. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, sachant juste que ça lui déplaisait grandement. D'abord, qu'est-ce que Crawford faisait là ?

Il n'était sûrement pas dans ces tunnels par hasard. Surtout qu'il lui avait proposé une sorte d'alliance, d'une façon d'ailleurs un peu précipitée. Il craignait pour son équipe à présent. Ne les avait-il pas engagés dans une affaire qui leur coûterait la vie ? Qui les dépassait tous les quatre ? Il le craignait.

Il craignait de faire confiance à cet homme qui le répugnait mais qui était le seul à qui il pouvait s'en remettre dans sa situation.

Il pourrait toujours laisser tomber, mais… Dans ce cas, il était fort possible que Crawford l'abatte ici et maintenant, et il était également possible qu'il mette en jeu la vie des autres.

Tant pis, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

– Prêt ? Interrogea Brad, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

– Hm.

Crawford ouvrit brutalement la porte et après un coup d'œil à Aya, ils foncèrent en synchronisation parfaite et éliminèrent les gardes. Stupéfaits par l'attaque surprise, les deux gardes ne surent même pas ce qui leur arrivaient, ils eurent juste le temps de voir un démon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux d'un violet saisissant abattre son sabre sur eux.

Aya se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son ennemi.

Que lui réservait-il maintenant ?

L'Américain lui dédia un petit sourire énigmatique et satisfait avant de reprendre son chemin dans ce qui semblait effectivement être un centre de recherche ou une base quelconque comme Aya avait déjà dû en infiltrer des dizaines depuis qu'il avait intégré Weiss. Le cadet lui emboîta le pas, restant tout de même à une distance respectueuse de cet homme qui l'intriguait de plus en plus. Sortant du bâtiment après s'être débarrassé de toutes les personnes gênantes qu'ils purent croiser, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec… Leur équipe ! Brad savait effectivement très bien où il allait, ce qui fit penser à Aya qu'il n'était pas venu le chercher par hasard dans ces couloirs de pierre.

Il s'approcha de ses amis et observa l'étendue des dégâts.

Ken faisait une attelle de fortune à Omi à l'aide d'un vêtement arraché. Apparemment, la prédiction de Brad s'était bel et bien réalisée, à moins que l'Oracle n'ai voulu le mettre en confiance par cette prédiction et ai ordonné à un de ses sbires de briser le bras du petit.

Même si ça lui paraissait un peu tordu, après tout, c'était des Schwarz qu'on parlait.

Il put remarquer que Yohji s'occupait de Schuldig d'un autre côté, pendant que Nagi et le malade aux couteaux maintenait l'homme.

– Aya !

– Crawford ! Brad !

– Bouge pas, j'arrive pas à extraire la balle ! Grogna Yohji à l'intention de Schuldig.

Omi se releva péniblement avec l'aide de Ken, et se dirigea vers son leader.

– Tout va bien ?

– Hn, on rentre.

Yohji finit rapidement son bandage improvisé et se leva pour rejoindre son groupe et taper sur l'épaule de Aya.

– Ben alors, t'étais mort ?

– La ferme Kudoh.

Ils venaient de tourner les talons et se préparaient à partir tous ensemble sans un regard de plus pour leurs ennemis, mais le déclic caractéristique d'un pistolet qu'on arme les informa qu'on ne les laisserait pas partir aussi facilement que ce qu'ils avaient espéré.

– Non, j'ai besoin de discuter de certaines choses avec vous. Et il est absolument hors de question que l'on vous laisse rentrer seuls dans un moment pareil.

* * *

**Notes :** Mouhahahahahha ! Hm, désolée, j'arrête au bon moment, ne ?

Oui ça m'amuse énormément !

Encore Joyeux anniversaire, la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder…

**Commentaires :**

X1 Il soupire beaucoup paraît-il…

X2 Oh, quelle belle imitation de la crêpe mon petit Aya !

X3 Oui, c'est nul comme scénar, mais j'assume ma nullité…

X4 La tête ça gicle plus !

X5 Toujours aussi loquace notre glaçon national (rire) oui, ça m'amuse !

X6 Mais c'est que pour un peu il se moquerait notre Oracle…

X7 Ah, la suprématie légendaire de Bradounet, ça laisse rêveur… Moi ? Me moquer ? Ja-mais !

X8 Oh ben n'approfondis pas va, c'est assez compliqué comme ça… Ce serait pas en rapport avec l'histoire du battement d'aile du papillon ça (rire) ? Comment ça je délire ?!

X9 C'est vrai que c'est sympa...


End file.
